JusticeshippingIn one night
by Bitchshipperin
Summary: Was passiert wenn sich Amelia und Zelgadis nach 2 Jahren wiedersehen? Kommen sie zusammen oder nicht? Lest selbst.


Der Abend näherte sich seinem Ende. Traurig und geheimnisvoll wehte der Wind durch das Königreich Seyrunns. Der Vollmond schimmerte silbern. Leise hörte man einen Uhu rufen. Am Balkon stand ein Mädchen. So schön wie die Nacht. Ihre kurzen schwarzen Haare spielten im Winde. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen funkelten im sanften Licht des Mondes. Sie trug ein rosanes Kleid das bis zu ihren Knien ging. Auf dem Kopf hatte sie eine kleine goldene Krone. Sie wirkte sehr verträumt während sie in den Nachthimmel sah.

Etwas weiter weg stand jemand der sich ebenso für den Nachthimmel zu interessieren schien. Ein junger Mann. Oder besser gesagt ein Dämon. Er hatte kurze lilablaue Haare, sein Gesicht war hellblau und er hatte an den Wange, am Kinn, an der Nase und um die Augen Steine. Seine schwarzen Augen waren auf den Mond fixiert. Dann ließ er seine Augen umherschweifen. Plötzlich trafen diese die Augen einer anderen Person. Sie waren dunkelblau und leuchteten ihn vor Hoffnung an. Es waren die Augen des Mädchens. Er machte einen Schritt auf das Schloss zu. Immer und immer näher kam er. Sein Herz schlug immer stärker. Doch irgend woher kannte er sie.

„Bist du das Zelgadis?": fragte das Mädchen. Auch ihr kam der junge Mann sehr bekannt vor. Der junger Mann nickte leicht. Sofort kehrte freute in das Mädchen ein. „Was machst du hier?": flüsterte sie. Es war ja schon spät und wenn ihr Vater mitbekommen würde das sie noch wach sei würde es Ärger geben. „Ich bin auf meinem Nachtspaziergang und dann habe ich dich da oben gesehen. Wie geht es dir, Amelia?" Sie lächelte sanft. Das ihr alter Freund sie besuchen würde hatte sie echt überrascht. Doch es schien alles so geblieben zu sein wie es immer war. Zelagdis und sie waren immer noch die Freunde von damals. Obwohl sie sich schon sehr lange von Lina und Gourry getrennt hatten.

„Gut und dir?": antwortete Amelia. Es freute ihn das es ihr gut ging. Jetzt wo es schon so lange her war merkte er das die kleine Prinzessin von Seyruun noch hübscher geworden war als bisher schon. „Wie lange haben wir uns nicht gesehen?" Er bemerkte das die Prinzessin anfing nachzudenken. Nach einer Weile antwortete sie: „Schon seid 2 Jahren und 4 Monaten haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen. Auch die anderen beiden nicht. Ich frage mich was sie machen?" Zelgadis lächelte. Er liebte es ihre Stimme zu hören auch wenn sie nur leise war. Doch seiner guten Ohren verstand er ihr flüstern sehr gut. Sogar so gut als ob sie neben ihm stände.

Sie stand da oben und ihr Freund war direkt unter dem Balkon. Am liebsten wäre sie zu ihn hinunter gesprungen. Doch was würde ihr Vater sagen wenn er mitbekommen würde das seine heißgeliebte Tochter einfach nachts verschwindet. Er wäre nicht froh darüber. „Komm, Amelia. Ich kenne da einen schönen Ort. Den will ich dir unbedingt zeigen." Dieser Satz brachte die Schwarzhaarige aus ihren Gedanken. Sie schaute zu dem Chimera, der er ja eigentlich war, hinab. „Tut mir Leid. Ich kann nicht. Mein Vater..." In diesem Moment sprang Zelgadis auf dem Balkon und schaute der Prinzessin tief in die Augen. Allmählich wurde Amelia warm. So nah war das Gesicht ihres Freundes noch nie bei ihr gewesen. „Zel...zel..gadis..." Sie konnte nicht richtig reden da sie schon etwas Angst vor ihm hatte.

Sein Gesicht war direkt vor dem von der Prinzessin. Sie konnte nicht mit ihm zu dem Ort gehen wegen dem Vater. War er denn wirklich so streng? Der Chimera glaubte es nicht. Sein Herz schlug mittlerweile schon so stark als würde es sich gleich aus seinem Körper herausschlagen. Es tat bereits in seinem Brustbereich weh. Ihm wurde warm. Lag es an den sommerlichen Temperaturen hier oder war sie es die ihn schwitzen lassen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zog er sein Oberteil aus. Dann schaute er Amelia an. Diese war rot wie eine Tomate geworden und schaute nun auf seinen muskulösen blauen Körper. „Ist was, Amelia?" Die Schwarzhaarige erschrak schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Er ging auf sie zu. Diese wich leicht zurück.

Was wollte er nur von ihr? Sie hatte Angst das ihr Vater jetzt auftauchen könnte. Doch Zelgadis kam immer näher. Dann packte er ihre Hände und drückte sie an die geschlossene Balkontüre. Amelia kam sich gefangen vor. Sie konnte nicht mehr und fing an leise zu weinen. Endlich reagierte der Chimera und ließ locker. „Tut mir wirklich Leid, Amelia. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun." Daraufhin hörte sie mit weinen auf und starrte ihn an. Zelgadis nahm sein T-Shirt und wollte gerade gehen doch Amelia hielt ihm am Arm fest. „Warte. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist wegen Papa. Ich habe Angst das er uns sieht." Der Chimera drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte. „Keine Sorge. Dein Vater schläft tief und fest." Als dies die Prinzessin hörte sprang sie ihren Freund um den Hals.

Der Chimera war sehr über diese plötzliche Umarmung überrascht. Er wurde leicht rot um die Nase. Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht. Beide schauten sich eine Weile an. Dann kam Zelgadis langsam näher bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Eine Wärme kam in ihm hoch. Er fühlte sich sehr geborgen. Amelia erwiderte den Kuss und ließ seine Zunge sogar Einlass gewähren. Das Spiel der Zungen begann. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich um Luft zu holen. Er gab ihr noch einen kleinen Kuss auf dem Mund, zog sich sein T-Shirt an und sprang vom Balkon herunter. Amelia verfolgte seine Schritte während er ging. Doch er kommt wieder. Das hatte er ihr geflüstert. Er kommt um sie zu holen und um sein Leben mit ihr gemeinsam zu verbringen.

_Oh mein Gott was habe ich denn da geschrieben? Egal ich hoffe ihr mögt es trotzdem. Kann ja nichts dafür das ich so was schreibe. Kommis sind zugelassen und gerne gesehen._


End file.
